Why You Should Never, Ever Mess With Hazel
by soccermonkey413
Summary: It started as an innocent prank. Adam and Bree replaced Hazel's soda with sprite and soy sauce, but the fun soon erupted into all out war of epic proportions on the fun scale between the bionics and Leo. Chaos ensues and no one is safe, not even Eddy. When these mischievous teenagers team up to pull the ultimate prank on Principal Perry, what stunt will the Lab Rats pull this time?
1. Chapter 1

A Lab Rats Short Story

Why You Should Never, Ever Mess With Hazel

(This story is dedicated to/inspired by daphrose)

Chapter 1 (Bree's P.O.V.)

Hazel was sitting at the counter idly sipping a soda when Adam and Bree came up behind her.

"Hazel come here, you _have_ to check this out," Adam insisted excitedly.

"Let's get this straight: I don't _have_ to do anything, I'm just choosing to come because I'm bored," Hazel corrected irritably.

Leaving the soda, Hazel walked out behind Adam while Bree stayed behind, a mischievous grin on her face. The minute they were out of the room, she quickly poured the soda into the sink before replacing it with a pre-made concoction as Adam had told her. Now normally she wouldn't follow his instructions in anything, but he _was_ a pranking expert.

Hearing Hazel and her brother coming back in, Bree quickly leaped back to where she'd been standing when they left, and waited for the magic to happen.

"Adam, practically half the people in the _world_ can go cross-eyed, you're not an alien fish," the teen declared exasperatedly as she picked up the soda. Taking a sip, her eyes bugged out and the drink spewed out of her mouth as she ran to the sink, washing her mouth out repeatedly while Adam and Bree tried to stifle their laughter.

"Problem?" asked Bree innocently.

"I don't know what happened, but this soda tastes _disgusting_," Hazel complained, before opening the trash lid and tossing it down the garbage.

"Pranked ya!" crowed Adam triumphantly, dancing around the kitchen. "It's official! Hazel, you've been Adam-ed! Eat it! Wooh!"

"What do you mean, 'pranked'?" asked Hazel in confusion. "Is that a new fad or something? And what did you do to my soda?"

"Wait a minute: you don't know what a prank is?" asked Bree in confusion.

"Bree, I've been kept in an underground facility since I was seven. I barely know what _make-up_ is," she said in exasperation.

"Well, pranks are awesome, and no they're not a fad. They're basically innocent little jokes you play on your friends, where they have no idea what's going on, like putting confetti in their umbrella so that it pours out when they open it," Bree explained. "Or replacing a friend's soda with a mixture of sprite and soy sauce when they're not looking," she added impishly.

"I'm sorry, did you say _sprite_ and _soy sauce_?" exclaimed Hazel in disgust.

"Yup!" said Adam proudly. "Thought of it all by myself. That's right, I'm a genius!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Hazel soothed, rolling her eyes. "Now let me get this straight: pranks can work both ways right? Anyone can prank anyone?"

"Yeah," he answered, not comprehending the giant mess he was about to become enrolled in. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," she responded airily, before cackling evilly. "This is going to be a _very_ interesting next few days."

At that moment, Chase, Leo and Genevieve walked in, involved in a heated argument about what the other three could only catch snatches of.

"Can't believe… no I'm not… called it stupid… overreacting… get over it…"

"Oh sister dearest?" sang Hazel, walking loftily over to Genevieve as Bree watched nervously.

Seemingly grateful for the distraction, she turned away from the argument. "What?"

"Where does Mr. Davenport keep the control settings for the capsules?" inquired Hazel.

"In the maintenance cabinet behind his floor to ceiling mirror in his 'Room Full of Me's'," Genevieve answered, and Hazel cast an evil grin in Adam and Bree's direction, before flouncing down to the lab.

"I don't like that smile," Adam said nervously.

"What did you do?" asked Genevieve, barely concealing a groan.

"It was nothing, we just pranked her," insisted Bree. "We switched her soda with a mixture of sprite and soy sauce when she wasn't looking."

"Oh no," said Genevieve, before erupting into laughter so loud, Chase and Leo stopped their argument to stare at her.

"What is it?" asked Leo in confusion.

"Let's just say I'd be glad I'm not Adam and Bree if I were you," she answered in between continuous fits of laughter.

"Why though? It was just a harmless little prank, why would she be so mad?" asked Adam with a frown.

"It's not a matter of how mad she is, it's a matter of settling a score," Genevieve explained, the laughter finally subsiding. "See, Hazel doesn't get mad, she gets even. OK, technically she gets mad, and then she gets even, but that's irrelevant. The point is, you two had better watch your backs. Hazel's definition of 'getting even', is somewhat more extreme than others, if memory serves."

Still chuckling, Genevieve grabbed Chase by the hand and pulled him upstairs, insisting she had something to show him and leaving Leo with Adam and Bree, who looked at their stepbrother inquiringly.

"No, no, no, a thousand times, _no_." Leo insisted. "I know that look. And I am _not_ telling Hazel it was my idea. The woman terrifies me! And Janelle and I are just working things out, and so I refuse to go to the hospital for a year."

Shrugging, Adam and Bree discussed it over, decided it couldn't be that bad, and went about their day until night, when they hopped into their capsules and went to sleep, with Hazel, Genevieve and their brother.

PAGE BREAK

Blinking, Bree stared down at her outfit, making sure she wasn't hallucinating, before pinching herself. Hard. Yup, unfortunately it was real.

"Bree? Why do your clothes look like a disco ball exploded on them?" asked Adam as they stood outside their capsules, looking each other over. "And why did I get one of your bras?"

"Same reason there are now holes in the back of all your pants," came Hazel's voice as Genevieve and Chase stepped out of their capsules.

Turning, Bree saw Hazel leaning idly against the doorframe, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Welcome to phase one of about twenty-seven. Adam, every single pair of pants you own now has holes in the back, and your capsule is going to be giving you bras for the next five days, so have fun with that. And Bree! What do you think of Mr. Davenport's new invention? Yeah, it's called glue-on glitter, and with a few tweaks of my own," she added with a little bow, "I doubt anything short of a blow torch can get it off every pair of clothes you own. Enjoy!" Cackling manically, Hazel hopped in the elevator, riding it up.

Turning, Bree saw with fury that Chase and Genevieve were struggling to not laugh. "How is this funny? Huh? There is absolutely, _no, way,_ I can go to school like this!" Bree complained desperately.

"Would you relax?" Genevieve soothed. "You can borrow some of my clothes and go shopping for new outfits, and Adam, well," biting her lip, Genevieve shrugged. "Your on your own. Sorry."

Adam moaned. "Hazel!"


	2. Chapter 2

A Lab Rats Short Story

Why You Should Never, Ever Mess With Hazel

Chapter 2 (Bree, Genevieve and No One's P.O.V.)

(This story is dedicated to/inspired by daphrose)

**Bree**

Walking through the mall, Bree nervously tugged down Genevieve's top. Her friend was a couple inches shorter than her, and so the clothing piece went up a little higher than she would've liked, not to mention the jeans were a bit tighter than normal. Still though, at least she was better off than Adam.

Bree bit back a laugh as she once again took in his outfit: a teal t-shirt and white sneakers were the only normal bit. Aside from that, he was wearing a rainbow, floral-patterned skirt, and pink sweater, 'because without it, the skirt wouldn't feel complete! Duh,' her brother had said.

"Why do people keep staring at you?" asked Adam as they walked over to *Lacy's.

"Actually, I think they're staring at you, and probably because you're in a _woman's_ outfit," answered Bree exasperatedly.

Adam shrugged. "If anyone asks, I'll just say that they were out of lady models and I was the best looking guy they could find," he said, seeming to be proud of himself for coming up with it.

Bree rolled her eyes.

PAGE BREAK

(Five hundred, twenty-seven dollars and nine stores later…)

"I can't believe I had to buy a new wardrobe," grumbled Bree as she and Adam walked out of the mall. "That was all my savings!"

"Me too!" complained Adam. "I just went from over two hundred dollars to no hundred dollars in less than a day."

"I know right? Point is: the second I get home, I am putting a lock on that capsule control door," Bree insisted.

"You do realize she can probably pick the lock, right?" asked Adam.

"It's the principal of the thing," said Bree irritably.

PAGE BREAK

**Genevieve**

"I just feel bad for Adam and Bree is all," explained Genevieve as she used Chase as a pillow while he stroked her hair.

"They'll be fine, it's just a few pranks," said Chase dismissively, but Genevieve shook her head.

"No, I feel bad for them because if I know my sister, she's just getting started," she clarified.

"What do you mean?" asked Chase as she sat up to face him.

"For Hazel, it's not enough to just get payback," Genevieve explained. "She has to get even, and then she laps you twenty times. She's a _long_ way from finished, trust me."

**Bree**

A loud yell sounded from the basement, and Bree bolted up, sprinting down the stairs from the living room to the lab, before skidding to a stop as a strange sight greeted her.

Adam was standing outside his capsule, dripping in orange juice and _covered_ in chocolate pudding.

"Adam, what in the world happened?" demanded Bree, trying not to laugh.

"I don't know!" he exclaimed in wonder, licking his hand thoughtfully. "Ooh! Orange juice!"

"Problem?" came an all-too-innocent sounding voice. Turning, Bree and her older brother saw a smirking Genevieve— no, _Hazel_ —leaning against the wall, a satisfied grin on her face.

"Hazel, what did you do this time?" groaned Bree.

"Nothing," she replied sweetly.

"And by _nothing_ you mean?" Adam asked, still dripping.

An evil smile traced its way across her lips as she answered, "Oh, I just replaced your shower water with orange juice and your shampoo with chocolate pudding. No biggie, right?"

PAGE BREAK

Bree had a special soap. This soap was for her hands only, and smelled like her version of heaven: vanilla and lavender. Every morning, she'd wash her hands, with the soap, just so she could have that scent with her. The next morning however, when she went to use her soap, something was wrong. It wouldn't, _work_, for lack of a better word. Frowning, Bree scrubbed her hands again, but no bubbles were coming. The soap just wasn't coming off the bar and onto her hands.

"Need a hand hun?" came an innocent voice from her left.

Whipping around, she saw Hazel, idly turning the pages of a magazine. "Hey Bree, did you know, that if you put clear colored nail polish on soap, it'll look exactly the same but it won't lather?" Cackling, she tossed the magazine inside and walked away.

Throwing up her hands in frustration, Bree trashed the soap and went to grab one of her other boxes before a voice drifted towards her, carrying the words, "Don't bother. I got all your other bars too."

"Hazel!" Bree yelled angrily.

**No One**

Over the next few days, an all out prank war ensued between the four bionics and Leo. Hazel switched all of the contact numbers on Bree's cell phone around, prompting the girl to scream at a frequency only bats could hear. Leo drenched Genevieve with balloons full of ice water and mayonnaise, and she proceeded to dye his hair bright pink in revenge. Bree found every single pocket in all of her jeans filled with hazel colored sequins, and Chase found his shower water replaced with fake blood. Adam barbequed Genevieve's favorite shirt, and in return she placed a "Now Voice Activated" sticker on his capsule, giving her immense enjoyment as she watched him speak to it for hours on end and wonder why it wasn't talking back. The next morning, when Chase tried to take off his sleeping mask he found that the edges of it had been glued to his face, and it took him ten minutes to get them off, taking a fair bit of skin with it. Bree eventually confessed, and in retaliation he spray-painted her capsule dark red. And all the kids had to deal with a very disgruntled Mr. Davenport, as Genevieve had rigged Eddy to only speak in Latin and he couldn't figure out how to change him back.

Back and forth the teenagers battled, each refusing to back off, alliances breaking almost as quickly as they formed while the five teens fought for supremacy.

**Genevieve**

"What're you doing?" Genevieve asked suspiciously as she walked up on Chase moving everything on Leo's desk around.

"Nothing," he answered guiltily, immediately jumping back.

Resisting the urge to smirk, Genevieve played the flirty card. Tossing her hair back coyly, she batted her eyelashes while tracing his shoulder with her fingers before sweetly asking, "Please?"

Inwardly gloating, she practically watched him melt as he confessed. "OK, so it's a prank I'm playing on Leo. It's one of those subliminal message things, right? So what I'm doing, is I'm moving everything on his desk except the stapler two inches to the left. He's going to be convinced the stapler is out of place. Once he moves it, I then move everything two inches to the right, and so on and so forth. It's not the most elaborate prank, but trust me: it'll drive him crazy!"

Genevieve laughed before giving him an affectionate kiss. "I'll take your word for it. Oh, and if Adam asks? Bree's the one who put spray cheese on his toothbrush, got it?"

PAGE BREAK

"Ugh!" moaned Leo as he walked into the lab.

"What's wrong?" asked Genevieve looking up from the book she was reading.

"It's my stapler! Someone keeps moving it and it's driving me crazy!" Her eyes widened and Genevieve almost choked as she turned a laugh into a hasty cough, tears coming to her eyes from the force of it.

"What's so funny?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing!" Genevieve answered as sincerely as she could, doing her best to look innocent.

Sighing, Leo moved the stapler as Bree and Adam came running in. "Guys, guess what!"

"What?" asked Genevieve and Leo, raising their eyebrows at each other when they spoke at the same time.

"OK, so we were thinking, that since obviously we're all great at pranking people," Adam started.

"Why don't we all join together and prank Principal Perry?" finished Bree excitedly.

"Here's why," answered Leo. "Because we enjoy being alive!"

"Come _on_," whined Bree, "She'll never trace it back to us. Pretty please?"

"I'm in," agreed Genevieve.

"You're in what?" asked Chase as he and Hazel came in.

While she filled in her boyfriend and sister, Adam and Bree continued to pester Leo.

"Sounds like fun, I'm all for it," voted Hazel.

"Same here," added Chase.

"Please Leo?" wheedled Bree.

"No!" he declared.

Genevieve winked at Hazel. "Watch this," she whispered before calling over, "I'll talk you up to Janelle."

The words were barely out of her mouth before he shot out of his chair like Caitlin on a sugar buzz. "Let's prank the Perry!" he declared while Genevieve smirked. "Told you!"


	3. Chapter 3

A Lab Rats Short Story

Why You Should Never, Ever Mess With Hazel

Chapter 3 (Chase and Bree's P.O.V.)

**Chase**

"Are you done yet?" asked Genevieve.

It was ten o'clock at night and Chase was currently hacking into the school superintendents email account to send principal Perry a message saying that she was coming for a visit in two days. Unfortunately, Genevieve was leaning on the arm of his chair with her hair tickling his neck, which made it very hard to concentrate.

"Uh, yeah, just a second," he answered, hurriedly turning his attention back to the computer. Putting on the finishing touches to make the email seem official, Chase hit send.

Grinning, he rolled his chair away from the desk before announcing to everyone, "Phase one is complete!" The teens all took a moment to cheer before turning back to taking inventory. Leo was using his laptop to Photoshop pictures of principal Perry's face onto the bodies of leprechauns, Bree and Adam were taping a hundred newspaper pieces together into a pre-laid out shape made by Chase, Hazel was counting out five hundred liters of Styrofoam peanuts and after she'd left the chair, Genevieve had gone back to speeding back and forth from the nearest convenience store and leaving money in exchange for twenty rolls of foil and two hundred packets of balloons that each contained seventy-five per pack.

"Do I even want to know what's going on here?" The six of them whipped around as Mr. Davenport's voice came from the other end of the lab.

"Probably not," responded Hazel before anyone else could answer.

"And why would that be?" the scientist asked skeptically.

"Because that way when the police call you won't be able to testify against us," Hazel replied idly, as if she didn't really care. Biting back a laugh at that frightened look at Mr. Davenport's face, Chase hastily started sorting out the foil and balloons.

"You know what, if that's the case then I'm just going to pretend I didn't see anything, OK? OK. See you later," was all they heard before he turned and quickly darted back upstairs.

"You know I think he's terrified of you." Chase glanced up to see Genevieve talking to her sister and turned back to his work as Hazel replied, "Good, he should be."

PAGE BREAK

"Come on shorty. All you have to do is grab the equipment from the science lab and bring it back to us," coaxed Trent.

"No way," said Chase firmly. "I'm not helping you wreck Mr. Miller's car Trent. Do your own dirty work."

"But that's just it! I don't have to do the work for myself when I can just force you to do it for me against your will!" said the bully brightly. "Besides if you don't I'll-"

"You'll what?" snapped a voice, cold as ice. "Threaten him to death? Hang him from the ceiling by his ankles? Rig his locker to explode gravy when he's not looking?"

"That's actually a good idea," said Trent appreciatively, but Genevieve cut him off.

"Trust me, I know they're good ideas. But the catch is, that whatever you do to him, I will do to you, and make it ten times worse," she said sweetly. "Your choice."

"Ash, how cute. The little nerd needs his girlfriend to fight his battles for him," the jock teased.

"Oh don't worry. Chase doesn't _need_ me to fight his battles for him, he just _lets_ me do it because he actually has a conscience, whereas I on the other hand, would have no qualms about taking your skull and using it as a soccer ball."

"Qualms?" Trent asked in confusion.

"Don't stress yourself sweetie. I'd hate for that to happen," Genevieve mocked.

Scowling, Trent motioned with his hand, and he and the rest of the football players left.

"Thanks for that," said Chase.

"No problem. What did they want anyway?"

"It was nothing, just trying to convince me to steal some lab equipment so they could vandalize the biology teacher's car," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh really? And why didn't you?" teased Genevieve.

"Cause I'm not the kind of guy who gets kicks out of vandalizing other people's personal property," he responded.

"So you're not a bad guy?"

"Nope."

"But maybe I like bad guys," Genevieve said softly, tracing his shoulder, and making it hard for him to think.

"Well if that's the case then why're you still here?" Chase managed to ask.

"Maybe because I like your kind of guy even more," she answered before bringing her lips up to his.

Chase's brain seemed to melt as they kissed, wrapping one of his hands around her waist, the other running through her silken hair.

"Listen up filth breathers, I have a big announcement," came the familiar gravelly tones of principal Perry.

Sighing, Genevieve broke away. "We'll finish later," she whispered. Smiling, he put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him as they listened.

"The school's superintendent is coming for a visit tomorrow. And since I can't have him thinking the school is, 'unfit for children'" she mocked, "I need this place to be in tip top shape understand?"

Genevieve choked back a laugh, and Chase couldn't resist grinning himself, picturing Perry's face when she saw the school tomorrow.

PAGE BREAK

**Bree**

"OK, everyone have what they need?" Bree asked as they stepped out of their capsules and into the unusually quiet lab. But then again the lab was expected to be quiet at 11:02 at night.

"Yup," replied Hazel.

"Alright lets just do one last inventory." Interjected Chase. "Foil and balloons?"

"Check," responded Genevieve.

"Newspaper?"

"Check," called Bree.

"Styrofoam peanuts?"

"Got 'em," relied Hazel.

"And I have the alarms and Leo has the pictures, so we'll go wake him up and then we'll head out," said Chase in satisfaction.

Gathering up the supplies, the five of them crowded into the elevator and rode it up.

Creeping down the hallway they snuck into Leo's bedroom. "Wait," said Bree as Chase was about to wake him up.

"What is it?"

Unable to resist the grin that spread across her face, Bree smiled as she whispered to Chase, "Let's put our faces really close to his before we wake him up."

Her brothers and friends grinned, and they all crowded around Leo. Hazel covered his mouth with her hand gently in case he screamed and Bree softly spoke right into his ear, "Leo! Leo wake up!"

Leo blinked and then if Hazel's hand hadn't been covering his mouth he would've screamed loud enough for Chicago to hear.

The five of them practically shaking from their silent laughter, Genevieve actually collapsed on the floor, rolling around while she covered her mouth.

"That." Began Leo, pausing for breath. "Was not. Funny. At all."

"Right, you just keep thinking that Leo," Hazel snorted. "Now grab the photos it's almost midnight."

Leo quickly snatched the pictures and the guys and Hazel all hopped in the car with Adam while Bree and Genevieve used their speed to get to the school and break in.

Reaching the doors, Bree waited while Genevieve snuck in the window after using her molecular kinesis to disable the alarm, so she could grab the keys.

Pacing, she finally heard the click of a key turning and the scraping of the door against the pavement as it opened.

Turning, Bree saw Genevieve leaning in the doorframe, a smug smile plastered across her face.

"Shall we?" her friend teased, bowing as she held out her hand like an old-fashioned gentleman.

"We shall," Bree responded, equally gallantly as the two of them waltzed inside to wait for the others.

**Chase**

"It's about time." Chase and the others looked up to see Bree and Genevieve playing catch from on top of the ceiling.

Jumping off, they landed in front of them before Bree asked, "You guys are sure you have everything?"

When they nodded his sister grinned. "Perfect. I still can't believe we're doing this," she confessed.

"Would you relax? We'll be fine," Adam assured her. "Besides if we get caught we can always pin it on Leo."

"Exac- Hey!" Leo complained.

While they laughed as he pouted, the six of them began to work. Since Chase could levitate, he glued the giant newspaper piece over the shape of the ceiling, leaving just one corner undone for later. While he was doing that, Adam and Leo pried open some of the floorboards and placed alarms that would be going off tomorrow morning under them. As they did that, Genevieve and Bree were busy blowing up all 15,000 balloons and Hazel got to work covering all the lockers in foil.

Finishing up the last corner, Chase dropped down and begin papering the walls with pictures of Perry's face Photoshopped onto leprechaun bodies. "You know, there really is a striking resemblance." Chase started and some of the papers fluttered to the floor as Genevieve seemed to materialize behind him.

"You need to walk louder," Chase informed her. "You're going to give someone a heart attack one of these days, sneaking up on people all over the place."

"And I'm sure I'll live to regret it for the rest of my life," she replied in a teasing tone. "Is the newspaper done?"

"Yeah it's all ready," he answered.

"Awesome. Hazel's grabbing a ladder from the janitor's closet and she and I can pour the Styrofoam in. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," Chase said with a nod. "Know what sounds better?"

"No what?" Genevieve asked.

"This." And without another word, Chase hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Genevieve reciprocated eagerly, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him in closer as he hugged her into him, inhaling the scent of violets that surrounded her everywhere she went.

"Do you two really have to do that in public?" Leo called over.

"Yes actually, we do," Genevieve replied as she broke away. Giving Chase one last kiss, she walked back over to Bree to finish blowing up balloons.

"I still don't understand how you got a girl like _that_," Adam whined.

Sticking out his tongue childishly, Chase turned back to taping the photos on.

**Bree**

"Fifteen thousand!" Bree declared in exhaustion as she tossed the last balloon onto the pile.

"Alright!" exclaimed Genevieve, high fiving her. Quickly grabbing the balloons, the two of them used their speed to run around the first floor and fill all of the classrooms to the ceiling with them.

"Balloons are done!" Bree reported.

"Nice job chicas," said Leo. "We're doing the last alarm right now too."

"And I'll be finished with the foil in about five minutes," called over Hazel.

"Great job so far everyone," noted Chase.

Walking over to the ladder, Bree helped Hazel finish up as Genevieve poured the Styrofoam peanuts in between the newspaper and the ceiling with her molecular kinesis, before taping a rope on and sealing up the 'ceiling'.

"Everything ready?" asked Chase as the six of them looked around to admire their handiwork.

"Looks good to me," Bree responded.

Grinning at each other, the six teens pictured the color Perry's face would turn when she saw her school in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

A Lab Rats Short Story

Why You Should Never, Ever Mess With Hazel

Chapter 4 (Genevieve and Bree's P.O.V.)

(This story is dedicated to/inspired by daphrose)

**Genevieve**

Genevieve and her friends grinned as the students stared in awe at their handiwork from last night while they waited for Perry to show up.

"Sorry I'm late germ eaters, my cat got stuck in the engine," called the principal as she waltzed in to the school. "Now the superintendent will be here soon so…" her voice trailed off as she took in the hurricane that had taken place.

"AHHHH!" Perry's scream echoed off the walls as she pointed at the foiled lockers and balloons leaking out of the classrooms and leprechaun bodies with her face on the walls.

"Who did this?" she demanded. No one answered and the nervous tension was so thick in the air Genevieve could almost taste it, and for a brief moment she wondered if they had gone too far but then shrugged it off. If she couldn't handle this, there was no way she'd be able to handle the phase two she and her sister had planned.

Fighting the urge to grin, she lost the fight and a smile slipped onto her lips as Perry grabbed the rope they'd left hanging from the ceiling. "Morons forgot to clean up," she snorted.

Wrapping her hand around it, she gave a giant tug and the newspaper peeled off the ceiling, and out dropped five hundred liters of Styrofoam peanuts, raining down onto the heads of the students.

Genevieve covered her mouth, trying to control her laughter at the sight of the school.

"WHO DID THIS!" the principal demanded, her face so red you could've fried an egg on it. "THE SUPERINTENDENT IS GOING TO BE HERE _ANY MINUTE-_"

"No they won't," interrupted Genevieve as she stepped out of the crowd. "The superintendents not coming today."

"What do you mean? I received an email-" the principal began to argue, but Genevieve cut her off.

"An email _we_ sent."

"We? Who's we?" demanded Perry. 

"Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and I," she responded smugly.

"Um, what're you doing?" asked Leo, sidling up next to her.

Not acknowledging him, she smiled calmly at the angry principal. "Yeah, and we also rigged the entire school. It was my idea, but they helped me."

"You're the ringleader?" whispered Perry, deadly as a snake.

"Yup," she replied brightly.

"You. In my office. _Now_." Turning around, she waddled into her office and stormed out, Styrofoam raining off of her.

"What're you doing?" demanded Bree.

"Relax," said Genevieve, winking. "Welcome to phase two."

"Phase two?" asked Adam in confusion.

"Let's just say, Perry doesn't know I have a twin sister, and leave it at that," she replied smugly, before tossing a wink their way and heading into the office.

PAGE BREAK

Genevieve could barely sit still she was so excited. The idea she and Hazel had was about to start.

Perry was droning on and on about the usual threats: detention, suspension, expulsion, being tied to two donkeys while they run in opposite directions, yada, yada, yada.

"Are you listening to me!" the redheaded principal barked.

Genevieve snapped to attention. "Yes Principal Perry. And I'm very sorry. Now if I don't go I'll be late for a chemistry test, so if you'd excuse me?"

"Fine, fine. Go on then."

Nodding, she stood up and started to the door. "By the way," Genevieve said, pausing with her hand on the doorknob. "You really should be nicer to your students. Studies have shown that the crueler you are, the more likely you are to suffer hallucinations. Incredibly lifelike, realistic, hallucinations." Casting a wicked smile in her direction, she slipped out the door before tossing Hazel a wink, as she pointed to the door and mouthed, _your turn_. Hazel nodded, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she walked in the door.

"What did you want to see me about?" she heard her twin ask.

Genevieve covered her mouth to sustain her laughter. "What do you mean?" demanded Perry. "I just talked to you."

"No you didn't," she heard Hazel say. Her sister's amusement rolled across the link in waves, and coupled with her own, Genevieve found it hard to not collapse on the floor with giggles.

"Yes, I did! Now go on, get to class," the principal snapped.

"Whatever you say," Hazel responded, her words drifting out the door in a lofty tone.

The twins quietly high fived as they scurried away from the office.

**Bree**

Bree and her brothers listened in amusion as Genevieve and Hazel explained their plan to make Perry think she was losing it.

"Look out, here she comes!" Genevieve whispered, ducking away so that their principal would just see Hazel.

"Listen up scrub. I don't know what that was in my office," began Perry, and Bree winced to see she was gearing up for an epic tirade against Hazel as she continued, "But whatever it was, I didn't like it!"

"I'm sorry you don't like hallucinations," said Hazel.

"I do not have hallucinations! I know I talked to you, and so unless you can be in two places at once, I'm not crazy!" the tyrant defended herself.

"Whatever you say," the girl said with a shrug, before turning and heading up the stairs.

"What do you — I don't — Gah!" and with that, the principal turned around in frustration only to have Genevieve appear directly in her line of sight.

"How did you do that?" Perry demanded.

"Do what?" asked Genevieve, smiling innocently. The principal immediately turned around, but Hazel was already up the stairs to second floor and therefore out of sight.

"You were just behind me!" The principal exclaimed in frustration. "How did you move so fast, and without me seeing you?"

"I'm sorry but I really have no idea what you're talking about," insisted the girl, flashing a smile.

At this point, Bree was actually shaking from the force of holding in her laughter, and she could see her brothers were going through a similar struggle.

"I need a nap," the redheaded, leprechaun like woman grumbled, before turning around and stomping back into her office.

"I can't believe she's buying this." A strangled scream choked its way out of Bree's throat and she whipped around prepping for a fight, before realizing it was just Genevieve. Her cheeks flamed as she realized the majority of the hallway was now staring at her.

She quickly kneeled down, pretending to tie her shoe and used her vocal manipulation to sound like Leo. "My bad! Thought I saw a fly. They terrify me you know."

The students all laughed and went back to business as Leo angrily yanked her up. Or tried to anyway. "Bree!" he hissed.

"Yes?" Bree asked, smirking before she headed off to Spanish.

PAGE BREAK

"So how long are you guys going to torture her like this? It's been over a week," Bree asked the twins as they walked inside.

"Would you relax?" began Hazel. "Loosen up a little."

"Besides we're telling her tomorrow," Genevieve finished.

"If that's the case then you might want to bring a blast shield," interjected Leo. "At this point I'd normally say what happened the last time someone did something like this to Perry, but this has _never_ happened before, so that means you're in BIG trouble."

"Leo, don't patronize us. We're bionic teenagers created to destroy the world. I think we can handle a high school principal," sneered Hazel, waltzing inside as she tossed back her hair.

PAGE BREAK

**Genevieve**

"OK! Enough! I'll be good! No more hallucinations!" Principal Perry begged. Genevieve and her sister and just played another trick on Perry. She'd been talking to Genevieve when Hazel came up from behind and tapped her, and Genevieve had then used her super speed to get out of there the second Perry's back had been turned.

"Glad to hear you say that," she said, popping out from behind the stairwell. Taking a quick second to adjust her backpack, Genevieve hopped over the railing and landed on the bench, before stepping off next to Hazel.

Perry frowned, looking between the two of them and pointing and muttering to herself, before—

"THERE ARE TWO OF YOU!" she yelled.

"Yup," said Hazel, grinning wickedly as she dragged out the word.

"Principal Perry, I'd like you to meet my twin sister Hazel. She's visiting from New Kentucky," said Genevieve, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"And you've been messing with me this whole time?" Perry demanded, so mad steam was practically coming out of her ears.

"That's right," the twins declared, still grinning.

"Detention! For you! And you! And you four since you were probably in on it! You are going to stay after school and you're not leaving until it's spotless!" the redhead seethed.

"The school has spots? No way, I wanna see!" whined Adam excitedly.

"It's an expression diphthong," Perry snapped.

"Small problem, _Perry_," teased Hazel. "See, I don't go to your school, so you have no power over me. I will clean, because you're my sisters principal, but you're not making me do anything."

"I don't care! Point is, you're staying till this school is sparkling clean!" And with that, she turned and marched down the hall, predictably to go torment someone else.

"Great going guys," said Leo irritably.

"Oh would you relax?" sneered Hazel testily. "We're going to clean, you four just have to show up."

"I never doubted you," he said fondly, before spotting a certain curly haired girl over the shoulder of Genevieve's sister. "Oh! Janelle, over here!" And with that, he ran over to his crush.

"See you guys after school," the sisters said before linking arms and quickly starting a conversation.

PAGE BREAK

"I want this school to be _pristine_, understand?" Perry asked the six of them.

"Perfectly. Now if you wouldn't mind just stepping outside with me for a second," Hazel coaxed.

As her twin led the principal outside, Genevieve jogged in place, getting ready to zoom. The second Perry was outside, she used her warp speed to shoot around the school at the speed of sound, cleaning up anything and everything she saw before skidding to a stop where she'd started.

"Uh Genevieve? Your shoes are smoking," Leo informed her.

She frowned in confusion before glancing down and seeing that he was right. Sighing, Genevieve stamped out her shoes as Hazel and Perry came back in. "Alright, the school's clean! We'll see you Monday!" said Bree cheerily, before the six of them quickly ran out the door.

PAGE BREAK

As the six of them sat around, laughing at all the pranks they'd pulled on Perry, recalling especially epic pranks that they had pulled during the war and wondering when Mr. Davenport would figure out how to stop Eddy from speaking Latin and start talking English again, Genevieve looked around at her friends and smiled.

"But I think we all know, that _I'm_ the best prankster," Leo declared smugly.

Hazel's derision trickled over the link, it's touch as familiar to Genevieve as her skin before her sister interrupted smugly, "Said the boy with his pants glued to his seat."

"What?" scowled Leo. Looking at the couch, he stood up and Genevieve clapped a hand to her mouth to quiet the laughter that threatened to escape as the bottom half of his pants stayed attached to the seat, causing the rest of them to fall down and expose purple boxers with rocket ships on them.

"Hazel!" her friend complained.

But her sister just smiled wickedly before flouncing out of the room.

"And that," Genevieve managed to choke out between laughs, "Is why you should never, ever mess with Hazel."


	5. UPDATENEW SHORT STORY COMING SOON

New Short Story Coming Out Soon!

Hey people and fans!

Just wanted to say a thank you for all the support I've gotten from y'all on Why You Should Never, Ever Mess With Hazel. As you saw in my chapters, that particular story was dedicated to/inspired by my reader daphrose. Thanks girl!

Moving on:

I'm not 100% clear on the details for my next short story, but I do know some things. So this next one has been/will be inspired by/dedicated to AllAmericanSlurp, the boy/girl whose username I don't think I will ever understand. We were messaging each other and he/she suggested I do a bionic battle thing, with Hazel, Genevieve and Bree on one side and Leo, Adam and Chase on another. I need a while to plan it out and figure out the title, but it should be out soon! Within a week tops.

I will be posting more updates, like the story description and a release date, and on the last update I will be doing a thank you to the readers who especially helped me out on this story.

Bye y'all!

-soccermonkey413


	6. Final Update

A Second Update/Vote For Me!

(And Thank You's!)

Hey y'all! So this is a second update on my new short story (inspired by/dedicated to AllAmericanSlurp,) which will be called _Battle of the Bionics_. Like I said earlier, it's basically a girls vs boys things, and will be come out tomorrow if not later today.

Also, even though it might seem that way after you finish the first chapter, it's not a "one-shot". (I think that's what they're called. I'm bad at this! ;)) It will be a multi-chapter story, probably two, maybe three.

Here's the description:

_When most boys and girls go head to head, it's a water balloon fight or something like that. When those boys and girls are bionic teenagers? Not so much._

I know the summary's really terrible, but I was a bit stumped with the summary and did the best I could. Please don't judge me! ;)

And now for the "vote for me!" part.

As some of you know, my story And Then There Were Four was nominated early last month for the category of best Chase/OC in The Lab Rats Award Show. (If you guys haven't heard of it yet, you should check it out it's pretty cool.) This time, my character Genevieve was nominated (I believe by daphrose) for best female OC! Yea!

So if you guys wouldn't mind voting for me, it would really mean a lot! (If you're confused on how to do that, the instructions for voting are on one of my other short stories called Chasing the Cure.)

Now for the thank you's!

First: mykindleisawesome! I know I thank her/him every time, but they have literally been with me since the very first chapter of my first story, and gave me the idea for one of my short stories: I Chose You For A Reason! So thank you!

Next up: AllAmericanSlurp! This girl seriously _rocks_, never failing to review, always sticking by me and constantly wanting for updates! (I'm trying I swear! ;))

Finally: Daphrose! Daphrose actually asked me to do the story you're reading right now, Why You Should Never, Ever Mess With Hazel. Starting early on they've always been a huge fan and they gave me the nomination I mentioned earlier! Yea!

So recap: New short story out soon! Vote for me! Thank you for everything everyone! Oh, and this will be the last posting on Why You Should Never, Ever Mess With Hazel.

Bye!

-soccermonkey413


End file.
